In recent years, there has been progress in the development of light-emitting devices using organic EL. Such light-emitting devices are used as illumination devices or display devices and configured of an organic layer interposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. In addition, flexible light-emitting devices using a substrate made of resin or a thin glass plate are being developed.
Patent Document 1 describes improving the strength in a major portion of a transparent substrate by covering, with a protective member, a large portion of the transparent substrate other than a portion on which a semiconductor chip and a flexible printed circuit board are mounted.